See Me
by La plume d'Eowin
Summary: " La pluie a le goût de sang sur ma bouche, sur ma peau. Un gout désagréable, trop métallique. "  Sasuke se retrouve dans un hopital, tentant de soutirer des informations à Naruto. Mais il ne contrôle pas ses sentiments ... / YAOI   UA / Pas de Slash   OS


**Titre :** _See me_

**Auteur :** Eowin M. Piart

**Genre :** Drame / Romance

**Couple :** Sasuke x Naruto

**Note :** Je n'avais pas publié de fiction ici depuis un moment. Ainsi, je publie ce petit écrit. Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><em><strong>See Me<strong>_

La pluie a le goût du sang sur ma bouche, sur ma peau. Un goût désagréable, trop métallique.

Combien de temps vais-je aujourd'hui rester adossé contre cette palissade de fer, alors que la dernière cigarette de mon paquet se consume entre mes doigts et que la pluie me trempe jusqu'au fond de mes chaussures pourtant hors de prix ? Grande question à laquelle je ne répondrais pas, par pur dédain.

Une toux me secoue. Je crache mes poumons quelques instants avant de resserrer le col de ma veste. Il fait froid pour un mois d'octobre. Un peu de neige ne dépayserait pas, rajouterais même un peu de romantisme.

Un bruit derrière moi me fait me retourner doucement, bien que je sache exactement qui est placé là, à me fixer. De corpulence exagérée, l'homme que je peux apercevoir maintenant est la preuve vivante que s'il existe un créateur, il possède un grand sens de l'humour. Il m'ordonne implicitement de me dépêcher. Ses yeux pâles sont braqués sur moi, me brulant presque là où il me regarde. La pluie aura ma peau si je reste trop longtemps dessous.

Aha, la bonne blague. Entre le bâton de nicotine et ce trou béant qui me creuse la poitrine, se préoccuper d'une infime petite maladie est bien trop futile pour moi ... Mais bon, il fait son boulot, et bien. Je ne peux pas lui reprocher le seul point positif de sa vie.

Je jette mon mégot et me retourne. Lui recule un peu. Compréhensible. Je dois vraiment faire peur... pâle à mon habitude, de véritables valises sous deux gouffres vides. Lui qui avait connu deux puits de haine et de rage, il ne me reconnaît plus. Son regard se fait triste, presque compatissant. J'en n'ai pourtant nullement besoin, de sa compassion. Ni de celle de qui que ce soit, tout simplement parce que je ne la mérite pas.

Sa main se pose sur mon épaule alors qu'il me reconduit silencieusement à ma cellule, sous les cris d'indignation des autres pensionnaires. Eh oui, être le neveu du proprio accorde certains privilèges, comme la pause clope quotidienne. Mais une seule ! Bah, j'ai plus que trois années minables à tirer, avec les remises de peine pour bonne conduite. De retour chez moi, je pourrais me foutre en l'air à toutes les sauces. Quand je pense qu'il y a encore quelques mois, j'attendais de sortir pour refaire ma vie ... aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus les tripes de recommencer quoi que ce soit.

_ Quelques temps auparavant...

Le sol est froid quand j'ouvre un oeil. Curieux. Aujourd'hui, pas de plat immangeable, ni de pichet d'eau. Dans les cellules, j'entends les autres prisonniers hurler à la mort comme à leur habitude, des râles étouffés par les murs et la porte de métal qui est encore fermée.

Je me redresse. Mes muscles me font affreusement souffrir. Dormir par terre est une mauvaise idée, mais mon lit empeste à en réveiller un mort. Sept ans que je suis là, et ils ont osé changer les draps deux fois, peut-être trois. La raison de ma présence, j'avoue ne pas la regretter : mon aîné a massacré ma famille. Huit ans plus tard, je me vengeais. Pas très fair-play, je le sais, mais on en a que faire.

D'un autre côté, le plus salaud reste mon oncle. C'est le directeur de cette prison, qui d'ailleurs m'a mis dans cette cellule à la place de mon frère. Ils n'ont même pas prit le temps de nettoyer le sang sur les murs, ces chiens.

- Debout, Uchiwa !

Le gardien du quartier de haute surveillance où je me trouve est un grand type, jeune et moche. Pas d'amis, pas de compagnon, il n'a guère que son boulot dans la vie, un mec sans avenir. Un mec sans avenir avec une gueule à travailler comme mascotte dans une firme de poissonnerie. Se prénommant Kisame.

Je reste immobile, je suis déjà debout.

- Le boss veut te voir.

Ah, tiens, intéressant. Première altercation en un an, peut-être vont-ils enfin changer mes draps. Je m'avance vers la porte et me fige, les mains en avant. La porte s'ouvre et Kisame s'avance.

Sa carrure pourrait bien lui permettre d'être videur aussi. Il a du mal à passer la porte.

Il me fixe d'un œil lubrique. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a eu mon gay de frère qu'il va vite m'avoir dans son lit, j'aime les femmes, moi. J'aime la douceur de leur peau, leurs rires cristallins, leur innocence et leurs yeux, de véritables perles rares... m'enfin.

Kisame m'attache les poignets avec de lourdes menottes et je sors enfin de cette cellule d'isolement. Mon frère était fou, c'est pour ça qu'il était ainsi gardé. Pourquoi moi aussi ? Tout simplement parce que, dans les registres, JE SUIS Itachi.

Sasuke est mort dans un accident de la route. Je n'aurais plus qu'à changer de vie, une fois sorti d'ici.

Oui, je compte sortir.

J'arrive, silencieux comme à mon habitude, dans le bureau de mon oncle. Celui-ci se tient derrière un pupitre en marbre noir, assis face à un autre homme. Ce dernier, mince, le visage jovial et les cheveux grisonnants malgré son jeune âge, se lève à mon entrée.

Madara, mon oncle, agite la main pour prier Kisame de nous laisser. Je les observe, un à un, cherchant à les intimider. Je sentis l'homme frissonner, puis se crisper, mais mon oncle ne cilla à aucun moment, sûrement trop habitué.

- Mon neveu, je te présente Kakashi Hatake. C'est le policier chargé du dossier Uchiwa.

Hm, je l'avais pas sentie venir, cette embrouille, de ma cellule, tiens. J'ignorais, en fait, qu'il y avait encore des personnes pour s'occuper de ce cas.

- Monsieur Uchiwa, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'il y a huit ans, quand vous avez attaqué votre frère, celui-ci est tombé dans le coma.

- En est-il sorti ?

Ma voix est rocailleuse. Il faut dire, je n'ai pas parlé depuis longtemps. L'homme face à moi frissonne.

- Il y a de cela deux ans. Il a partagé sa chambre d'hôpital depuis avec un jeune homme... mais il y a une semaine, il a fait une rechute et est décédé il y a deux nuits de cela. Toutes mes condoléances.

Je me laisse tomber dans un fauteuil. Est-ce moi ou apprendre la mort de mon frère ne m'offre aucun soulagement ?

Mon oncle prend la parole :

- Il était le seul à savoir où les corps de tes parents reposent, tu sais.

- Et ?

Madara pose ses coudes sur le bureau pour me dévisager par-dessous ses mèches noires. Il paraît qu'il me ressemble.

- Écoute - moi bien : pour avoir tenté de tuer ton frère, tu aspires devant la loi à 20 ans de prison ferme. Sauf que le tribunal a été clément, tu as prit la place de ton frère. Voilà sept ans que tu pourris dans ta cellule, et pour bonne conduite, il ne te reste que deux ans à tirer, tout au plus. Voilà ce que le policier ici présent te propose : le jeune homme avec lequel il vivait depuis deux ans à l'hôpital détient certainement des informations sur l'endroit où ton frère aurait caché les corps. Ceux-ci retrouvés, tu seras libre.

- Vrai ?

- Par contre, si tu tentes de fuir, nous te rattraperons et tu seras alors condamné à dix ans en plus des cinq ans restants.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment respectable comme deal ... devant la loi, j'entends.

- Grâce à mon grade, la loi peut très vite être contournée...

Je fixe un moment le dénommé Kakashi, qui sourit tranquillement. Je n'aime pas ce sourire, ça sent l'embrouille à plein nez, mais je veux sortir d'ici au plus vite... alors pourquoi pas.

- C'est d'accord. Ai-je un temps limite ?

- La vie du garçon.

Oh.

- Et si j'échoue et qu'il périt avant que j'aie un quelconque indice ?

- Tu finiras les cinq ans convenus, réduits à trois pour bonne conduite. Bien, tu seras admit à l'hôpital et mit dans la même chambre que lui. Ne le brusques pas, sinon il ne te dira rien.

- Quelle maladie dois-je...

- Aucune pour le moment. Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous nous occupons de tout. Contentes-toi de trouver ce que l'on cherche.

Je ne pensais pas, à ce moment-là... je ne pouvais imaginer ce que cette opération, en apparence banale, allait causer comme dégâts.

J'ignorais que j'avais accepté quelque chose de beaucoup trop difficile pour moi.

* * *

><p>Oh merde.<p>

Je croyais que les mammouths avaient tous disparu... alors pourquoi j'en ai tout un troupeau faisant des claquettes sur les « Village People » sous mes cheveux ? Ah, j'vous jure que si je sors de là, je fais ravaler ses seringues et ses conneries de tranquillisants à l'infirmière de la prison... tiens, d'ailleurs, aucun bruit, ça change du vacarme habituel.

Où suis-je ?

Intrigué, j'émerge lentement de ce que je pourrais appeler un coma éthylique avec la bonne grosse gueule de bois sans avoir ingurgité une seule goutte d'alcool. À travers mes paupières closes, je pressens une lumière aveuglante. Ah, de la lumière, aucun bruit... je ne suis pas dans un pénitencier digne de ce nom...

Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est une bonne nouvelle, tiens.

Prudemment, j'ouvre un œil curieux. Du blanc partout. Dieu que ça me tue la rétine, cette connerie ! Ok, ma gueule, un peu de courage et j'ouvre le second œil.

Bon maintenant, je suis aveugle pour de bon.

Ah tiens, il y a quelqu'un. Une nana blonde ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ? Puis, progressivement, tout me revient. Ah, l'hôpital... sûrement une infirmière alors. Son visage, d'abord flou, devient un peu plus net et me dit quelque chose...

Quoique... une beauté pareille ne s'oublie pas facilement. Un visage jovial et lumineux, de courts cheveux blonds qui semblent ne pas vouloir se laisser dompter facilement. Ils lui tombent sur les épaules, lui caressant parfois le nez. On dirait qu'elle est constamment baignée d'un halo de lumière.

Et des yeux ... Ses yeux possède la plus belle teinte de bleu que l'on m'eut permit de voir en tant que vulgaire humain. Un bleu limpide mais turquoise. Indescriptible.

La perle rare.

La jeune fille – plutôt une femme, elle est sûrement de mon âge - me fixe gravement.

- Il va falloir être fort...

Sa voix ... un brin masculine, et une profondeur sans pareil, une beauté qui va avec le reste...

Attendez... être fort ?

- L'accident... ils ont dû vous amputer une jambe.

... QUOI ?

Je me redresse d'un coup, paniqué. Le lit sur lequel je me trouve semble tanguer alors que la nausée me prends, mais je m'en fous. Ah non ! Ils n'ont pas osé le faire pour de vrai tout de même ?

Je tâte. Les hanches, présentes. Je descends. Les cuisses, c'est bon. Un peu plus bas, deux genoux, deux chevilles, dix orteils... je me retourne vers l'autre folle qui a failli me donner une crise cardiaque... et me fige.

Oh Merde.

Oh ... bullshit ...

La " jeune femme " est sur un autre lit, " morte " de rire et, bordel de merde, se révèle être un homme.

J'ai fantasmé quelques instants sur un mec.

Très bien, respirons. Je suis tellement secoué par cette nouvelle que j'en oublie de l'engueuler. Je peux seulement sortir un glacial " Tu te crois drôle ? " qui le fait rire de plus belle sans pour autant le mettre mal à l'aise. Au contraire, il sourit de toutes ses dents - parfaitement alignées et d'une blancheur extrême, soit dit en passant - et me fixe de ses perles rares.

-Honnêtement, ne vas pas me dire que ça ne l'est pas. Ne m'en veux pas, allez, c'était VRAIMENT trop tentant.

Il se mord la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de rire un peu plus. Son nez se plisse et ses yeux pétillent, Dieu qu'il est mignon. Voilà comment je vais les récupérer, ses infos...

... Quoi ?

Non, ne pas changer d'orientation sexuelle pour un simple ... qui parle de changement d'orientation ? On parle de soutirer des informations par la drague, ce n'est pas comme si ...

Mais il n'a jamais été question de ...

Laissant mon conflit intérieur de côté, je regarde autour de moi. L'autre gamin blond commence à parler :

- Ici, on est à l'hôpital de Konoha. Tu es là pourquoi ? Tu t'appelles comment ? Enfin, bref. C'est génial ! Je ne suis plus tout seul ! Oui, parce que le m'sieur qu'était là avant est mort. C'est dommage d'ailleurs. Il était marrant. Enfin... c'bizarre, j'ai l'impression de te connaître. D'ailleurs, tu lui ressembles beaucoup. Il était vraiment intéressant.

Il eut un frisson.

- Bizarre mais intéressant. Bref. 'Suis vraiment content de ne plus être seul, t'vas voir, on va bien s'amuser. Mais c'est quoi ton nom ? Ah oui, je voulais savoir : c'est la saison, est-ce que les cerisiers sont en fleur ? J'avoue avoir un grand faible pour ces arbres. Parce que t'vois, je voudrais les voir une dernière fois. Avant... avant de partir. Hm, je t'ai demandé ton nom ? Est-ce qu'il y a eu beaucoup de fruits cet été, je veux dire, parce qu'en fait...

- Je ne sais pas, je sors de prison.

Oui, je ne devais rien dire. Mais il fallait le faire taire...

-Vrai ? Oh, comme l'ancien occupant de ce lit. Il y était pour une histoire de génocide, en prison. Et son p'tit frère l'a attaqué. Et puis...

Ah, tiens, s'il lâche tout maintenant, je ne serais peut-être pas obligé d'user de mes charmes...

-... Je ne dois rien dire. Mais c'était vraiment intéressant. Ok, glauque, mais intéressant. Même qu'un jour, Sakura - ma meilleure amie, pas les arbres, hein - oui, parce que j'ai de vrais amis, hein...

Ok, là, je l'avoue, j'ai largué la conversation. J'ai arrêté de l'écouter – heureusement, putain... -. Une infirmière choisit ce moment pour faire son apparition. Grande, blonde aux formes ... généreuses, dirons-nous. Elle s'avance, se plante devant la pipelette et le fusille du regard.

-S'pèce de blond bavard ! Laisses-le un peu tranquille. Est-ce que tu pourrais cesser de bavasser des conneries un instant ? Il vient de se réveiller !

- Mais, grand-mère...

- Ne-m'apelles-pas-comme-ça !

Oh, ma tête... suis-je vraiment à l'hôpital ou chez les fous ? L'infirmière se tourne vers moi :

- Te voilà enfin de retour. Bienvenue parmi les vivants. Je suis Tsunade Hokage, directrice de ce magnifique hôpital qui t'accueilles si chaleureusement.

A en juger par le ton employé et le regard qu'elle me lance, ce médecin que j'avais prit pour une simple infirmière n'est pas ravie de me voir ici. Elle se tourne alors vers le blond - qui, de plus en plus, me rappelle quelqu'un ! - et lui ordonne de quitter les lieux. Il laisse échapper un long soupire et s'assied dans le siège certainement mit à sa disposition.

- Mario Kart !

Suite à ce magnifique cri de guerre, il s'élance à bord de son engin et disparaît dans le couloir. Un de mes sourcils se lève.

-Il est handicapé ?

-Pas du tout. Ça l'amuse, les fauteuils.

-Et... rappelez-moi son âge, à ce gamin ?

-21 ans. A mon tour de te poser quelques questions, maintenant.

Elle se penche, agrippant ma blouse blanche de malade pour planter son regard brun haineux dans le mien. Waouh, presque aussi flippant que moi, tiens.

- Ecoutes-moi bien, petit con. Ton frère l'avait dit, que tu viendrais chercher des renseignements sur le meurtre de tes parents.

-P... pardon ?

-Je devais un service à ton oncle, c'est pourquoi tu te retrouves ici. Mais fais bien attention : mon petit protégé ne sait rien. Il lui reste peu de temps à vivre, je refuse que tu détruises ses derniers instants. Je lui veux une fin paisible... est-ce bien clair ?

Je reste silencieux.

-Bien. Je prends ce regard noir pour un oui.

Elle se redresse, me libérant de son poids, et se poste devant moi.

Itachi avait donc prédit que je viendrais ? Ça sent la merde, ça sent l'embrouille... Tsunade reprend la parole :

-Tu es ici pour accident. Dans les registres.

-J'ai dit que je sortais de prison.

-C'est ton problème. Officiellement, tu as perdu la mémoire et tu es un parfait inconnu.

-Je garde mon prénom.

Elle me snobe royalement, avant de se mettre à ricaner.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle s'éclipse.

Je reste dans mon lit, réfléchissant à ses paroles.

Le calme est quasi parfait, mais l'odeur est affreuse... pire que celle du sang.

Ce n'est qu'en fin de journée que l'autre abruti ramène sa gueule d'ange. Il semble épuisé... et c'est le cas, en fait. Ses cernes tombent sous ses yeux magnifiques, mais il garde un sourire éclatant. De nouveau assit sur son lit, il baille puis commence à me parler :

-Tu ressembles vraiment à l'ancien occupant de ce lit. Il était vraiment intéressant.

Un frisson parcourt sa peau.

-Bizarre, mais intéressant.

J'observe du coin de l'œil son air vaguement effrayé.

-Il ne parlait pas souvent, parfois tout seul. Mais le peu qu'il racontait, c'était déroutant. Vraiment...

Il a du vocabulaire, le p'tit... qui est en train de me sourire.

-Est-ce que tu vas mieux ? On m'a dit que tu avais perdu la mémoire...

-Oui.

-Pourquoi as-tu dit que tu sortais de prison, dans ce cas ?

Futé ? Serait-ce possible ? Je le fixe.

-C'était pour te faire taire.

Il semble surprit, puis amusé. Enfin, pour dire vrai, pendant une fraction de secondes, j'ai cru déceler une once de tristesse dans le fond de son regard. Mais il continue de sourire.

-Il y a peu de sujets sur lesquels je ne trouve rien a blablater, tu sais. Je crois que tu l'as bien vu, je relance toujours la conversation et puis je...

Il s'arrête. Son regard se perd dans le vague et une grimace lui déforme les traits. Il ne perd pas de sa beauté pour autant, mais gagne en séduction. La douleur crispe ses traits et des larmes s'accumulent dans ses yeux.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

Son état m'inquiète. C'est peut-être habituel, mais il ne va pas avoir le temps de me donner les informations que je veux s'il crève maintenant...

Il ne me répond pas mais reprend quelques couleurs. Il ferme les yeux, reprenant son souffle lentement. Puis il me répond doucement, en souriant.

-Oui, ça va. Juste - il rouvre les yeux - un mal de crâne.

J'hausse un sourcil. Ce mec est vraiment loufoque ...

-Tu as véritablement perdu la mémoire ?

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre quand, soudain, je prends conscience d'une chose :

-En quelle année sommes-nous ?

-Hein ?

-Qu'elle année ?

Il me montre un calendrier. Je prend conscience.

-La dernière chose dont je me souvienne, c'est...

Oui, d'ailleurs... qu'est-ce que c'est ? J'avais seize ans...

C'était il y a huit ans. Non... je ne sais plus, je me perds...

C'est à ce moment là que je me rends compte que la vérité n'est pas loin de ce que l'on essaye de faire croire au blond. Je ne me souviens quasiment pas de ma vie passée. La prison a eu pour effet de me vider le cerveau. C'est...

Un puissant choc.

Je me mets soudainement à trembler. D'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus violemment, alors que j'ai le sentiment de sombrer, de couler par le fond, comme attiré inexorablement. Un frisson me parcourt, j'ai peur.

Non.

Je suis paralysé, terrorisé et désespéré. J'enlace mes genoux alors qu'un vide se creuse dans ma poitrine. Je suis seul au monde, avec pour seuls souvenirs des visages flous.

Je fais un bon de trois mètres quand je sens une main se poser sur mon crâne pour me caresser doucement les cheveux.

-Tu ne te souviens de rien, n'est-ce pas ?

Il est là, sur mon lit. Il me regarde avec un air accablé et compatissant. Deviendrais-je fleur bleue, à apprécier ainsi la présence de quelqu'un ? Cette main sur mon crâne et ce sourire enfantin ?

Non, je ne le deviens pas. J'ai toujours été comme ça...

Je pensais aimer les femmes et je ne croyais pas au coup de foudre.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui...

Il me prend dans ses bras, murmurant à mon oreille que tout va bien, que ça va revenir, qu'une amnésie n'est jamais définitive.

Que quelqu'un me cherche, quelque part, dehors, et que je pourrais bientôt rentrer chez moi.

Chez moi...

Personne ne s'est occupé de moi ainsi depuis...

Personne ne s'est jamais occupé de moi, en fait.

Puis il se tait, se rendant sûrement compte que je me suis mit à pleurer. Aucune larme ne coule, mais il doit entendre mon cœur hurler à la mort. Il doit sentir cette brèche qui, peu à peu, s'élargit pour créer en moi un véritable gouffre.

Alors il se met à chanter. Doucement, il fredonne un air... un air de piano.

Une nostalgie sans limite me prend à la gorge, et cette fois-ci, une véritable larme coule sur ma joue.

Ça y est, ça me revient. Je sais où j'ai vu cette bouille d'ange. Il a extrêmement changé, mais d'un autre coté, il n'avait que treize ans, quand j'ai quitté le monde normal pour me condamner à la solitude de la cellule d'Itachi.

Pour dire vrai, le monde entier le connait, mais déjà à l'époque, je ne portais que très peu d'attention à cet enfant surdoué, de 3 ans mon cadet. C'est pourquoi son visage ne m'est pas revenu tout de suite.

Le "nouveau Mozart japonais".

C'est ainsi que les médias s'amusaient à l'appeler.

Un virtuose comme on n'en a jamais entendu, et j'avoue avoir eu un faible pour nombre de ses morceaux, à l'époque.

Sa voix se meurt doucement. Il me serre contre lui, ma tête posée contre son torse. Son cœur bat lentement. Il est paisible, confiant.

Comment un pianiste si jeune, promit à un avenir glorieux, notoriété et tout le tralala, a-t-il pu se retrouver dans cet hôpital ?

_« -Ai-je un temps limite ?_

_-La vie du garçon. »_

_« Il lui reste peu de temps à vivre, je refuse que tu détruises ses derniers instants. Je lui veux une fin paisible... est-ce bien clair ? »_

Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Je me redresse pour lui faire face, et remarque qu'il m'observe en souriant.

Comment peut-il le faire ?

Et pourquoi je me sens si mal en le regardant ?

Il laisse échapper un rire doux, plutôt clame.

-Tu verrais ta tête, on dirait un chaton abandonné, ou un amant éploré ayant vu le fantôme de celle qu'il aime. Oh, je ne t'ai pas demandé, tu as une copine ?

-Je...

Je ne trouve rien à lui répondre. Il secoue la tête, amusé.

-Qu'est-ce qui est vrai, que tu ne te souviens de rien ou que tu sors de prison ?

Il me fait un clin d'œil et commence à descendre de mon lit. Ma gorge se desserre.

-See me.

Il se retourne, les sourcils froncés.

-Quoi ?

-"See me". C'était le nom de cette composition. Le soir où tu l'as jouée, tes impresarios et ton argent n'étaient pas au courant.

Il y a un moment de flottement et il sourit, rayonnant.

-Je suis ton premier souvenir ? Waouh, tu m'en vois flatté !

Il éclate de rire. Je le fixe silencieusement, jusqu'à ce qu'il se taise à son tour et s'assied en me regardant avec une pointe d'apréhension.

-C'est... tout ce dont tu te souviens ?

Je fais mine de réfléchir.

-Mes premiers et derniers souvenirs remontent à... il y a six ans.

Je le vois réfléchir à son tour en plissant du nez. Il est vraiment mignon ainsi...

Je l'aide un peu.

-Ce soir là, tu as eu le concert à Tôkyô, qui a entamé ta tourné mondiale.

C'est ça.

C'est fou comme je me souviens de ces inutiles détails, et non de ceux qui concernent mes parents...

Je le vois pâlir un instant, avant qu'il n'esquisse un sourire que j'aurais préféré ne pas avoir à qualifier d'« incommensurablement triste ».

Son regard magnifique se perd dans le vague, alors qu'il semble plongé dans ses pensées. Il laisse échapper un petit rire piteux.

-Tu y as assisté ?

-N... non...

Il me sourit tendrement.

-Tu n'as vraiment rien raté.

C'est tout ce que j'ai pu tirer de lui à cet instant.

Vraiment peu de choses.

Il a continué à me parler, à me poser des questions idiotes sur tout et n'importe quoi, mais il ne me laissa le temps de répondre à aucune d'entre elles.

De toutes façon, je n'aurais rien pu lui répondre.

Parce que je n'ai pas de réponses.

Ainsi, une journée passa.

Puis une seconde, et une troisième.

Le temps passa lentement, mais tellement rapidement en même temps. C'est assez bizarre.

Je redécouvre la douceur des draps propres, même si ce n'est pas le premier luxe, mais tout est trop beau après la prison.

Je me suis même surprit un moment à apprécier le soleil qui chauffait doucement ma peau.

Un jour... enfin, plutôt une nuit, en fait, je me suis réveillé en sursaut, sans savoir pourquoi.

Un drôle de frisson me parcours.

Pourquoi à ce moment, j'ai tout de suite regarder le lit de Naruto ? Je ne sais pas. Il ne dormait pas et regardait par la fenêtre. Les yeux braqué sur la lune, j'ai cru le voir pleurer. Le sourire sur ses lèvres m'enserra le coeur. Il était magnifique, là devant moi. Sa beauté était sans pareil et c'est à cet instant que je compris.

Itachi avait tout prévu. Il savait Et c'est pourquoi il lui a parlé, à lui. Je pensais trouver un homme baraqué couvert de tatouages et je tombe sur un petit pianiste de 21 ans ...

Je hais Itachi. Je le hais, car il savait que j'aimais les femmes ... Enfin, je croyais aimer les femmes. Leur tendresse. Leurs voix cristallines magnifiques. Leurs patiences. Leurs rougeurs. Leurs yeux ... Itachi le savait. Il a joué là-dessus et nous aura manipuler jusqu'à la fin. M'aura manipuler jusqu'à la fin.

J'aimais les femmes. Je ne croyais pas au coup de foudre ...

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Voilà Naruto. Et même si c'est un homme, je l'aime. Plus que n'importe quelle fille. Itachi l'avait deviné. Il aura su me faire souffrir jusqu'à la fin. Même jusque dans sa mort.

Un frisson me parcourt. J'arrache les perfusions et me lève. J'enfile un pantalon et un T-Shirt. Enfin pied nus, je commence à chercher l'infirmière, Tsunade. J'entends Naruto qui m'appelle dans sa chambre, mais je ne prends pas la peine de le regarder.

Dans le couloir, tout est silencieux. Si silencieux ... Pas de cris, pas de râles. Ce profond et lourd silence imperturbable ... J'avoue que c'est angoissant.

- Que fais-tu debout ?

Tiens. Je n'aurais pas eu à la chercher bien longtemps.

- Je voulais vous parler de Naruto.

Elle soupire, puis m'entraîne dans un coin avec une machine à café. Elle m'en paye un et s'assoie. Je déguste un noir sérré, frissonnant sous le gout exquis du breuvage.

- Naruto était un pianiste, tu sembles l'avoir remis dans le contexte. Le soir du premier concert à Tokyo, il a eu une attaque sur scène. On lui à diagnostiquer une sclérose en plaques. Il se meurt à petit feu et on n'y peu rien.

Puis elle se lève, renifle un instant, me demandant d'aller me coucher maintenant. Pense-t-elle vraiment que je n'ai pas vu qu'elle pleurait ?

Naruto dort déjà quand je rentre dans la chambre. Il est beau.

Très ... Exténué, je me déshabille sans un bruit et me glisse, en boxer, dans les draps qui me semblent sur le moment trop rêche sur ma peau.

Je suis endormis vers un sommeil sans rêve avant même que ma tête ne touche l'oreiller.

* * *

><p>- DEBOUT SAS'KE !<p>

Reveil en fanfare réussit ! Bravo !

J'envoie valser la chose qui avait élu domicile sur mon ventre.

Si léger ...

- Allez, s'teu'plait, dépêche, aller aller !

Qui aurait-crus qu'il était en train de crever ? Il est en parfaite santé ce môme !

- BOUGE !

- Mais ferme la, crâne d'ange !

... Oups. C'est mal sortit. Mélange entre crâne d'oeuf et gueule d'ange. Il me regarde alors que je m'enroule dans les draps, les yeux grands ouverts. Quelques jours étaient passés depuis les vagues mais claires explications de Tsunade. Il a un moment de flottement et il se remet à beugler qu'il faut se dépécher. Je soupire et jette la couette à mes pieds. Je m'étire, mon dos craque et je me laisse retomber sur le lit.

Ah tiens ? Il ne hurle plus ? Je jette un regard à Naruto qui me fixe, le regard ... Gourmand ?

- Wahou, tu n'as pas un gramme de graisse !

Il s'approche et me tâte le bras, puis ris un instant. De mon côté, je suis dans une position relativement inconfortable. Lui continue de regarder mon corps. Je sens ses doigts de glaces sur ma peau. Je frissonne alors que je ne dis rien, pour ne pas le faire fuir. Il est si près de moi, que je pourrais le toucher à mon tour. Il sent mon frisson et semble prendre un malin plaisir à les faire glisser sur mon torse. Je le regarde s'amuser quelques instants avant qu'il ne me regarde. Pourquoi parait-il si surpris ? Pourquoi ouvre-t-il de grands yeux pour les détourner en rougissant timidement ?

- T-Tu pourrais arrêter de me regarder comme ça, ça me met ...

- Dans tous tes états ?

- Mais non abrutis vas ! Ça me met mal à l'aise !

Il m'enfonce un doigt dans le ventre, je laisse échapper un petit cris.

Oui, je suis chatouilleux. J'espère juste qu'il n'a fait aucun rapport ...

Il se tourne dou-ce-ment vers moi avec un large sourire.

- Mais quel était que ce bruit ?

- Un bruit ? Ou ? Tu as rêvé je crois bien.

Trop tard. Le voilà sur moi, à agiter ses doigts gelés sur mes cotes nues, profitant de ma surprise pour prendre le dessus. Je tente de me taire mais c'est trop difficile et j'éclate de rire. Il continue, sadique qu'il est et je n'en peu plus. Il s'arrête, me regarde. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense en ce moment, je m'en fiche un peu. Il a l'air ébahis. Je retourne la situation à mon avantage et le fait basculer sous moi.

Beaucoup trop facilement à mon gout ...

Voilà nos positions inversées. Lui qui riait aux éclats se tait. J'entends juste sa respiration tandis que je tente de reprendre mon souffle, les yeux mis-clos.

Je ne l'ai pas vu faire. Sinon, je pense que je l'aurais empêché ... Ou pas qui sait. Peut-être que j'aurais pus le faire avant lui, j'aurais pus poser délicatement, chastement mes lèvres sur les siennes, timidement comme lui est en train de le faire. Lui aurait rouvert les yeux comme je l'ai fait ...

Il se détacha de moi, rougissant, mais ne détourna pas le regard, restant fière de ce geste qui lui avait tout coûté. Il me défiait, de ce regard limpide et fière, dont la beauté et la profondeur sans égale me captiva une fois de plus. De quoi me défiait-il, je ne sais.

Pourquoi ai-je répondu à ce défi sans en connaître les thermes en l'embrassant à mon tour, aussi délicatement que lui quelques instants plus tôt ? Le baiser était chaste, doux. Je n'avais rien vécus de semblable auparavant. Ses lèvres avaient le gout de caramel très sucré ... Trop sucré ... Le goût de ces sirops pour enfants. Mais ce n'en était pas moins agréable.

Je me suis séparé de lui, à contre coeur. Je posa mon front contre le sien, fixant ses paupières closes. Il tremblait contre moi, ressemblant à ces petites poupées fragiles et uniques, rares et convoitées. Extrêmement précieux.

Je l'observe quelques instants et murmure doucement.

- On devrait bouger. Tu étais vraiment speed ce matin.

Il rouvre ses perles rares et me fixe, de nouveau excité comme une puce.

- Mais oui ! Aujourd'hui, c'est mon jour de sortie ! Je peux sortir !

J'ai un sourire sincère en le regardant s'exciter tout seul. Ses bras autour de mon cou se crispent et il fronce les sourcils.

- Quoi ?

Il me prend le bord des lèvres et tire pour mimer un sourire.

- Ça te vas bien de sourire.

Je secoue la tête, amusé. Je me redresse et le déleste de mon poids. Il reste allongé quelques instants, fixant le plafond. J'en profite pour me laver et m'habiller. Je reviens et le vois toujours allongé. Il me voit sortir et se redresse, souriant.

- Tu viens avec moi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne vais pas te laisser seul ...

Hop, une seconde fois colgate. Et s'il se recyclait dans la pub ? Tsunade entra dans la chambre. Elle nous regarda tous deux et a un sourire.

Un sourire douloureux.

- Naruto, je peux te parler un instant ?

Il la regarde en fronçant les sourcils. Puis docilement, la suit. Ils ferment la porte et je les regarde par la petite fenêtre de la porte, mine de rien.

Tsunade commence à parler, tandis que Naruto perd lentement son sourire. Elle lui tend une serviette rouge, contenant un paquet de feuille. Elle s'approche, l'embrasse sur le front alors que Naruto jette la serviette au sol. Je détourne les yeux tandis qu'il rentre dans la chambre précipitamment et que Tsunade le regarde faire, les yeux tristes. Elle se penche, attrape la serviette et rentre dans la chambre pour la poser sur une chaise. Elle me fixe, puis part, aussi rapidement que Naruto est entré.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci est enroulé dans sa couette, ne bougeant plus. Il ne dit rien, mais je l'entends très bien. Il pleure. Des cris déchirants qui me prennent aux tripes. Je m'avance, m'asseyant à ses côtés.

- Naruto ?

- Tu-Tu peux te déshabiller. On ne sort pas.

Je ne dis rien. Je me sens inutile.

- Ce serait trop dangereux pour moi apparemment !

Il a un rire qui se transforme très vite en sanglot. Je ne sais pourquoi ... Enfin si je sais parfaitement pourquoi, mais qu'importe. Je me laisse glisser à ses cotés et il vient se blottir contre moi. Il tremble et je sens mon T-Shirt se trempé très rapidement. Mon torse est gelé mais je ne dis rien, le laissant pleurer. Si cela peut l'aider d'une quelconque manière, c'est bien seulement comme ça.

Des minutes passent. Peut-être des heures, je n'en sais rien. Ses larmes se tarissent, mais il ne bouge pas. Je ne m'étais jamais sentit aussi bien. C'est idiot hein ? Je deviens niais à en crever.

- Sas'ke ? Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Sa voix tremble un peu et il se serre contre moi.

- Je t'écoute.- Pourquoi appelle-t-on les chats Fripouille, Mignon, Rouqui ...

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ? Je répond la première chose qui me passe par la tête.

- Tu te vois appeler ton chat Marcel ?

- ...

- C'est ce que je pensais.

- Mais t'es con !

Il se redresse et me frappe les côtes gentiment. Je lui souris. On reste comme ça, juste à se regarder. Il me sourit à son tour. Non vraiment, je ne m'étais jamais sentit aussi bien, malgré le fait que cette histoire d'interdiction me dérange. J'aurais dû me douter de quelque chose. Serais-je aussi idiot ? Comme quoi, je n'avais pas si tord. Être sentimentale amenuise les facultés. Mais qu'importe je pense ... Sur l'instant, c'était plus important de le sentir s'endormir contre moi. Plongé dans les limbes, il ne sentit pas que je me levais pour prendre la serviette et me rassoir pour lire les résultats. Oui, ça ne se fait pas.

" #Test du .. " il remontait au jour de mon arrivée. Jetant un oeil au corps blottis sous les draps, je commence à feuilleter. Des radios, des IRM, des scanners. Je n'y comprends rien. Je l'entends bouger. Je continue de tenter de décrypter ce charabia scientifique et sens deux bras entourer mon torse. Il pose sa tête contre ma nuque. Je le sens tendus. Il a peur.

- Naruto ...- Je ne veux pas d'excuses.

Je lui montre les papiers.

- Je ne comprends rien à ce langage de personnes inteligentes et ennuyantes ...

Il ne bouge pas et éclate de rire. Il n'y a pourtant rien d'hilarant ! Son rire se meurt peu à peu. Puis il se recule.

- Ce n'est rien d'important, il n'y a rien à comprendre tu sais ...

Je me tourne vers lui.

- C'est parce qu'il n'y a rien à comprendre que tu es interdit de sortie peut-être ?

- Ex-Exactement.

Il est énervé.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de savoir peut-être ?- Exactement !

Cette fois-ci, s'en ai trop. Je l'immobilise facilement pour le forcer à me regarder.

- Écoute-moi bien toi. Il faudrait peut-être que tu laisses un peu ta peine sortir.

Il détourne le regard. Il me prive de ses iris et moi je continus de lui parler aussi méchamment qu'un parent réprimandant son petit. Un parent qui a peur.

- Je refuse que ça te bouffe. Puis que ça te ronge et que tu en crèves !- Ça me bouffe déjà ! Ça me ronge déjà ! Je CREVE déjà Sas' ! Ouvre les yeux ! Une Sclérose en plaques ne se guérit pas comme ...

Il se met à suffoquer. Je me dégage un peu, qu'il puisse respirer sans m'échapper.

- ... Comme un rhume. Finit-il.

Une quinte de toux le transperce et il frissonne.

- J'ai froid.

Mais il est brulant. J'avoue ne pas savoir que faire. Alors je me laisse glisser contre lui. Naruto ne bouge pas.

- Tu sais quoi ? Il me reste une semaine à vivre tout au plus.

... Me dit-il sans sourciller. Ça me fait tellement peur ...

J'avoue ne pas savoir que faire.

Quelque chose qui pourrait lui plaire. Je me redresse en réfléchissant.

- Nous sommes bien à l'hôpital de Konoha ici non ?

Il me regarde en fronçant les sourcils,

- Tu me fais une rechute ?

Je lui donne une petite tape,

- Mais non crétin. Je n'ai pas tout oublier !

- Aïe !

Il grimace, mais acquiesce. Bien. Je me lève totalement et commence à enfiler ma veste.

- Tu ... Tu vas quelque part ?

- Oui.

Il semble paniqué. Je lui jette un regard et fouille dans l'unique armoire pour en sortir un manteau que je lance en sa direction.

- Oui je sors et tu viens avec moi !

Il écarquille de grands yeux.

- Q-Quoi?

- Tu as très bien entendu. Aller, bouge.

- Mais elle m'a dit que ...

Je me tourne vers lui pour le fusiller du regard. Il se ratatine dans le lit, voulant m'échapper.

- Très bien. Ne bouge pas si ça te chante, mais moi je refuse de rester une minute de plus. Ce n'est pas parce que tu te meurs qu'il faut que je sois aux petits soins avec toi. Bouge, ou reste ici, à te morfondre.

Et je sors de la chambre.

Des mots durs. Des mots sombres.

J'ai été ignoble avec lui. Mais comment le faire réagir autrement, hein ?

Posté dans le couloir, j'attends quelques minutes, avant que la porte ne coulisse de nouveau et qu'il se poste à mes côtés.

- Très bien, tu as gagné. Par contre, je te jure que si on se fait chopé, on se fait démonter. Et si on se fait démonter, je te ressuscite pour te démonter à mon tour !

- Si ça t'amuse. Par où on sort ?

Il me regarde bizarrement. Bah oui, il croyait quoi ? Il soupire, puis me prend par la manche.

- Viens. Le locaux des infirmières.

Nous voilà à dévaler les marches et avaler les mètres en courant à travers les couloirs, lui riant un peu. En fait, c'était relativement hilarant.

Naruto me tire dans un endroit reculé de l'hôpital. Il me fait un sourire et nous nous faufilons entre les étagères couvertes de boites de médicaments et après avoir poussé une lourde porte, nous nous retrouvâmes sur le parking des médecins. Naruto se met alors à courir. Un peu déconcerté, je m'élance pour le suivre. Sortit de l'enceinte de l'hôpital, mon coeur bat la chamade : A quand remontait la dernière fois que j'ai fait un sprint pareil ? Quelle questions ... Lui est hilare à mes cotés en me regardant. Puis il se tait et m'aide à me relever.

- Ou veux-tu aller ?

- Viens.

Je prends sa main froide entre la mienne et le tire à ma suite. Il sautille un peu pour me suivre. Puis nous marchons lentement côte à côte. Il se sert un peu à moi, il a froid. L'idée de retourner en tôle après ce qu'on vient de faire me traverse à peine l'esprit et je secoue la tête. Naruto me regarde.

- Ça va ?

- Oui.

Je presse un peu le pas. À cette heure-ci, ils ont dû se rendre compte de notre absence. Sur la route, nous croisons un couple de jeunes ados. La fille nous salut et le garçon nous sourit. Nous nous ressemblons beaucoup et je ne suis pas le seul à le voir,

Naruto regarde autour de lui, émerveillé. Depuis quand n'est-il pas sortis de l'enceinte de l'hôpital ?

- Sas ... Où nous emmènes-tue ?

Je me retourne vers lui et lui sourit. Il me fixe, surpris puis il me sourit à son tour. Le parc est face à nous.

Il se stoppe, fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ...

Je m'avance seul. Face à l'entrée, je lui fais signe de me rejoindre. Lui hésite un instant. Puis me fait un sourire timide et me rejoins.

A ce moment, j'ai prié le dieu auquel je n'ai jamais crus pour que ce moment dure toujours. Il s'est posté à mes côtés et ses yeux se sont illuminés. Face à nous, des rangées de magnifiques cerisiers en fleurs se dressaient, fièrement. Ils étaient si imposant, si fleuris que devant nous s'étalaient comme le ciel emplis de nuages roses, comme au coucher de soleil.

- Sas' ... C'est magnifique ... !

Ses yeux son traversés de larmes et il se mord la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer. Il est tellement heureux ... Son émotion me traverse aussi et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Il ne me voit pas et s'avance entre les rangées d'où volent quelques pétales fraiches au creux de ses longs doigts de pianiste. Je m'approche silencieusement. Dans l'hôpital, ils ont dû trouver notre chambre vide, il ne nous reste que peu de temps avant qu'ils viennent nous repêchés. Naruto se tourne vers moi.

- ... C'est ... extraordinaire ...

Il me regarde. J'en fais autant. Il me sourie. Doucement, timidement, tendrement. Tristement ...Ca me fend le coeur, mais ça il l'ignore. Il l'a perdue, se sourire. Quand je me suis approché encore un peu plus de lui, le temps m'a semblé se stopper. Lui continuait de me fixer, la bouche entre ouverte. Il me cherchait, depuis le début. Lui et moi avions tenté de survivre loin de l'autre sans connaître l'existence de ce dernier. Nous n'étions que des robots, que des cartes à jouer et le destin avait décidé de jouer sa dernière manche. Il nous avait réuni, mais pour combien de temps seulement ... Lui malade, moi récidiviste et sûrement recherché ... La vie est trop injuste. C'est ce qu'il a murmuré avant que je ne le prenne dans mes bras.

Comment nos lèvres se sont-elles scellées ? Je crois que c'est moi qui ai fait le premier pas. À moins que ce ne soit lui. Difficile à dire. Il était tellement frêle contre moi. J'avais peur d'un simple coup de vent qui aurait pus le déchirer. Une simple brise aurais pus le briser, me l'enlever. Alors moi, je le tenais fébrilement contre moi.

Je ne voulais pas le perdre et c'est pourtant ce qui allait arriver et nous le savions tous deux; Combien de temps est passé dans ce parc, avant qu'on me touche l'épaule.

- Veuillez nous suivre je vous pris.

La police. J'aurais dû me douter qu'ils allaient envoyer la cavalerie Naruto se tient à moi.

- Sas' ?

- On vas les suivre ...

En silence, nous nous laissons donc embarquer au poste de police.

* * *

><p>Ils me laissèrent dans une salle d'interrogatoire sombre au miroir sans fond. Ils étaient là; je le savais. Ils étaient là, à me fixer derrière cette plaque de verre. À aucun moment je n'ai detourné le regard. Où était Naruto ? Que lui avaient-ils fait ? Du mal peut-être !<p>

Justement ...

- Fais chier.

C'est la seule chose que je murmure. On entra dans la pièce. Un homme en chemise, l'air sévère et une femme au visage généreux. Technique minable du bon et du mauvais flic.

La femme s'assoie face à moi doucement en me souriant. Lui reste à tourner autour de nous comme un rapace. Alors que la femme allait me parler, l'autre laissa lourdement tomber un classeur dur sur le bureau. La femme sursaute, pas moi. Ils cherchent à m'intimider. Le visage graisseux de l'autre porc de flic s'approche du mien. J'arrive à sentir son haleine putride et même apercevoir la peau morte pendant de son menton mal rasé.

Vraiment charmant.

- Tu vois ce dossier ?

Et une voix désagréable par dessus ça.

- Le dossier Uchiwa. Itachi Uchiwa.

Il se penche et l'ouvre face à moi. Devant moi, il étale des photos de pièces. C'est chez moi. Des tâches de sang aux murs et au plafond, sur le meuble.

Tellement de sang ...

- Meurtre des géniteurs, disparitions des corps ... Laissant un gamin plus jeune, seul. Son petit frère, Sasuke.

Il mit devant moi une photo d'enfant, le regard vide dans un lit blanc d'hôpital, les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré. Je redécouvre avec stupeur cette image de moi que j'avais oublié. Ma main frôle le papier glacé. C'est étrange ce sentiment de nostalgie qui me traverse doucement jusqu'à ce que mes entrailles se contractent et que la bile remonte jusqu'à ma bouche. Le policier attrape le dossier et les envois valser contre le mur.

Cette fois-ci, je sursaute.

- Que ce soit clair, ce n'est que du vent. On en a connu des durs comme toi. Des enflures qui prennent leurs pieds à terroriser les mômes.

- V-Vous faîtes fausse route.

-Ah ouais ? Franchement, tu es allé jusqu'à te faire passer pour ton cadet pour terroriser un malade et l'enlever.-

Non. Il est venu avec moi. Demandez-lui.

- C'est ce qu'on a fait. On t'a présenté comme il se doit. Il était très surpris.

Je me redresse.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit ?

La femme s'avance un peu, souriante.

- Tu devrais demander un avocat.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin.

L'autre se penche encore vers moi et son odeur me fait plisser le nez.

- Il nous a raconté une histoire intéressante. Que tu t'appelais Sas', que tu avais perdu la mémoire. Ça doit te faire bander, hein, de te mettre en scène. Condamnation à perpétuité, évasion d'une grande prison, usurpation d'identité, kidnapping et mise en danger d'autrui. Tu vas prendre cher.

- Vous ne comprenez rien.

- Alors, explique nous.

La femme tente de me faire avouer quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait.

- Je n'ai usurpé aucune identité. Je suis bien Sasuke Uchiwa. Me faîte pas chier avec ça. Je n'ai pas perdu la mémoire, certes, mais ça ne vous regarde en rien. Vous ne pouvez pas me retenir, vous n'avez rien contre moi.

Je les regarde tour à tour tandis que l'homme soupire. Il se dirige vers le miroir sans fond et toque du bout des doigts deux fois avant de sortir de la pièce. Je regarde la femme.

- Qu'avez-vous dit à Naruto ?- Rien d'important ... ! Me répond-elle avec le sourire.

Ça ne présage rien de bon. Elle me laisse à son tour et je reste seul durant de longues minutes en me rongeant les ongles. Que ce passait-il hors de la pièce ? Pourquoi nous retrouver ici ? Pourquoi si vite ? Comment allait Naruto ?

La porte s'ouvre violemment et Naruto est poussé à littéralement par l'homme. Il me sourit.

- Vous avez de grandes choses à vous dire.

Je le fusille du regard et m'approche de Naruto. Lui écarte le bras comme pour se tenir à une certaine distance de sécurité. Il s'assoie doucement là où était assis la femme. Livide, crispé. Evitant mon regard. Je m'assoie face à lui.

- Naruto.

Il prend sa respiration et commence à parler d'une voix faible.

- J'en aurais vécus des choses avec toi. Beaucoup plus qu'avec n'importe qui et de toute ma vie. Je passe de l'extase la plus suprême à la plus grande terreur.

Sa voix défaille et je vais pour le prendre par la main, mais il repousse ma caresse. Toujours sans me regarder.

- Ils m'ont mit dans une pièce, montrer des photos horribles ! Il y avait du sang partout et un gamin. Je n'ai pas compris. Puis ils ont commencé à baragouiner des choses idiotes.

- Naruto ... Qu'ont-ils dit ?

- Je ne les écoutais pas, je voulais savoir où tu étais. Je voulais te voir !

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit ? Naruto, hé ...

Il me désemparait.

- Ils m'ont dit que tu étais un Uchiwa. Que tu avais tué ta famille pour abandonner ton petit frère. Ils ont dit que tu n'avais pas perdus la mémoire ...

- Naruto, je ..

Deux puits glacés terrorisés, cherchant désespérément une réponse se braquèrent sur moi.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

Ma gorge se noue. Je ne peux lui mentir, c'est au-dessus de mes forces.

- Je n'ai pas perdus la mémoire.

Je le regarde. Avez-vous déjà assisté à ce genre de situation ? Je le vois prendre conscience de ce que je viens de dire. Des barrières se sont brisées chez lui. Il regarde la table, les yeux écarquillés.

- Alors ... Wahou. Je te faisais confiance !

- Ecoute Naruto, je peux tout t'expliquer, je ...

- NON !

Il me repousse violemment puis dit plus doucement.

- Non. Tu ne m'approches pas. Je te hais. Je te déteste. Avant toi, je n'avais pas peur de la mort, maintenant non seulement j'en ai peur, mais en plus je ne veux plus mourir. Je veux même retoucher à un piano à cause de toi ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu m'as fait ? Tu m'as redonné de l'espoir merde § t'avais pas l'droit.

Il commença à se diriger vers la porte et se retourna vers moi violemment et me hurla en pleurant.

- T'avais pas le droit connard ! Maintenant, j'te souhaite de crever en prison !

Et il disparut.

Je pensais avoir vécu ma pire perte à la mort de mes parents. J'étais loin d'imaginer seulement un dixième de la peine que je ressentais du départ de Naruto.

Combien de temps suis-je rester ici, dans cette salle d'interrogatoire, les yeux dans le vague toujours dos au miroir. Je ne saurais dire combien de temps je n'ai bougé. Je me suis levé et ai regardé quelques instants mon reflet. J'ai la désagréable impression de voir l'homme qui a dû vieillir dans cette cellule à la prison.

Je toque à la vitre.

- Je sais que vous êtes là. Je voudrais passer un coup de fil.

Quelques instants passèrent. La porte s'ouvre et l'on me présente un téléphone.

- On pouvait s'occuper d'appeler un avocat.

Je prends le téléphone.

- Ce n'est pas un avocat dont j'ai besoin.

Avant qu'ils ne me reprennent le portable, je compose un numéro et une voix grave me répond.

- Allô ?

- Madara ? Faut que tu viennes.

* * *

><p>Ah. Mon amie la cellule de prison. Voilà deux semaines que nous sommes retrouvés. Elle n'a pas changé.<p>

Moi si. Je m'ennuie, je trouve le temps longs. Naruto me manque terriblement ... Quand j'étais partie de cet endroit, c'était pour trouver l'emplacement du corps de mes parents. Je ne le saurais jamais. Madara m'en a voulu, je ne comprends pas. Si j'ai réussi à faire mon deuil, pourquoi pas lui ?

Le temps passa alors. Lentement. Encore trois semaines plus tard, imaginez ma surprise quand la porte de ma cellule s'ouvrit et que l'on me tire hors de la pièce.

- T'a de la visite.

On me traîna alors jusqu'à l'isoloir. La salle était vide, grande mais sombre. Plusieurs cabines côtés prison faisait face à d'autres cabines côtés liberté. Séparées par un double vitrage, on pouvait communiquer par deux combinés de téléphones.

Il n'y a qu'une cabine où il y a une personne. Et quelle personne.

Il est assis là. Le visage triste et la tête penchée en avant. Sa silhouette était encore plus frêle qu'avant. Ou c'était moi. Ses cheveux avaient ternis.

- N-Naruto ?

Le double vitrage étouffe ma voix, mais il relève la tête pour me regarder. Il semblait tellement malade, des yeux cernés.

Mais c'était bien lui. Ses perles, toujours magnifiquement bleues. Il décroche le combiné et moi, trop surpris, m'assoie docilement pour décrocher à mon tour.

- Salut.

Sa voix est déformée, chevrotante et maladroite, métallique.

- S-Salut.

- Le orange te vas très bien.

Je regarde mon uniforme et acquiesce un sourire. Lui fait de même. Un petit rayon de soleil. Ça me fait tellement de bien, de le voir, de le savoir là. Mais c'est suspect.

- Naruto .. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il prend une respiration.

- J'ai réfléchi. Je voulais savoir. Savoir pourquoi, je voulais entendre ta version.

Je détache le combiné de mon oreille et regarde autour de nous, en évitant son regard parce que je ne sais quoi lui dire. Il fait un mouvement, pour attirer mon regard.

Il a posé sa main sur la vitre.

- Hey ...

Je reprends le combiné.

- Je suis le petit frère d'Itachi. J'ai pris sa place. Il a détruit notre famille, on a jamais retrouvé leurs corps. Madara a fait un marché avec moi. Si j'arrivais à savoir où ils reposaient, ma peine serait ajournée.

- Et c'était moi que tu devais approcher ?

La honte me prend. Je pose le combiné sur la table devant moi et me frotte l'arrête du nez. Qu'est-ce que je devais lui répondre ? La vérité serait la meilleure chose. Je prends alors mon courage à deux mains.

- Je devais t'approcher, oui. Je devais savoir si Itachi t'avais révélé quoique ce soit sur le massacre qui aurait pu faire avancer l'enquête. Je pensais tomber sur un gros dur. Pas sur quelqu'un comme toi. Ça ne collais pas avec le tempérament de mon frère. Puis ... Ca c'est enchaîné tu sais. Pourquoi je t'ai pas posé la question directement, parce que tu ne m'aurais pas répondu. Mais surtout parce que tu étais mon premier contact humain depuis bien longtemps et je dois t'avouer que ...

Je le regarde quelques instants. Lui m'encourage du regard. Je pose ma main sur la vitre là où lui la touchait de son côté et murmure d'une voix étouffée.

- ... Je n'ai plus eu envie de te forcer la main, ni de te faire avouer. Parce que tu vois Naruto ... Je suis tombé amoureux de toi. De ta voix, de tes yeux, de ton être. Et je ne pouvais lutter envers mes sentiments.

C'était dit. J'avoue avoir ressentit énormément de choses en ne disant que ça. C'en était si étrange que je ne remarquais pas tout de suite sa réaction. Puis je vis l'eau de son côté. Il pleurait, ne souriait plus.

- Naruto, je suis désolé.

- C'n'est pas toi. Tu ne dois pas ... Je ...

Il se cache les yeux et il a le visage traversé par la douleur. Il prend peur devant mes sentiments, je le sens bien. Quelque chose ne vas pas au royaume du Danemark ...

- Sas', on n'a pas l'droit.

- Parce qu'on est deux hommes ?

- Parce que je suis malade.

- Je le sais ça.

- Alors, pourquoi ?

Il n'y a pas de réponse à sa question. Mais je le vois prendre peur, véritablement. Il me jette des regards terrifiés et fait de même vers la porte de son côté.

- Sas'. On a pas le droit. Mais on ne peut pas, ça nous est interdit. Surtout avec ce que je sais.

- Quoi ?

- Sas'. Je sais où son tes parents ...

Il baisse le ton, comme s'il ne voulais pas être entendus.

- Il me reste peu de temps. Madara n'est pas le gentil Sas'. Faut que tu le saches, c'est même plutôt le contraire. Tes parents ont demandé à Itachi de les achever, ce qu'il a fait par sollicitude.

- Quoi ?

- Madara comptait les assassinés. Tes parents sont entéré sous le nom de Yuki et Anomi Achiwu. Ton frère est le gentil, il n'était pas fou ...

Que faire. Le croire ? Ou non ?

Mais on fond de moi, je le sais. Je sais qu'il dit la vérité, parce qu'au fond je l'ai toujours su. J'ai toujours sentit Madara louche, j'ai toujours trouver mon frère trop lucide pour commettre une telle folie.

Je m'effondre lentement sur moi-même, prenant conscience de ma propre folie. J'avais tué la seule personne en qui je pouvais avoir confiance. La seule personne de ma famille à m'aimer. J'étais -en j'en prenais à peine conscience- véritablement seul.

Naruto ne savait que faire, me voyant aussi mal. Je l'aperçois prendre peur et se redresser sur son siège pour se pencher vers moi.

- Sas' ... Sasuke, regarde-moi. Regarde-moi s'il te plait !

Je ne peux pas. La douleur est trop grande. Un sanglot silencieux me prend, alors que ma joue se glisse sur la table froide. Mes yeux sont fatigués, douloureux. Quelque chose de tellement fort. On se retrouve comme deux ronds de flancs.

Je suis fatigué. Fatigué de la connerie humaine.

Pff ...

Le temps passe. Quelqu'un est venue le chercher. Il est partit. Et moi, je suis resté là, a pleurer sans larmes sur mon sort. Je suis pathétique, je suis seul. Et merde.

* * *

><p>Naruto est mort un mois plus tard.<p>

Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris ? C'est Tsunade qui est venue me le dire. Elle est rentrée dans ma cellule. Me l'a balancé. Et m'a dit qu'il allait être enterré la semaine suivante.

Je ne saurais dire comment j'ai fait pour me retrouver ici. Je ne sais comment j'ai réussis à m'échapper. Pourquoi je me retrouve ici, vêtus de noir sous cet arbre. Il fait froid. Tellement. Pas de soleil, que des nuages. Sans son ange, le ciel a perdus son envie d'ensoleillé. Je suis tellement mievre.

Il a peu de monde à cet enterrement. Tsunade. Et moi ...

C'est tout.

Aucune musique. Ni de piano.

Je ne l'aurais jamais entendus jouer de son vivant. Je l'aime. Je l'aime toujours, tellement. Et je perds peu à peu mon esprit.

Madara est à mes côtés, près à m'embarquer au fond de ma cellule. Je le laisse faire. Sans Naruto, je ne sais plus quoi faire. D'ailleur, je n'ai rien à faire.

La pluie a le goût de sang sur ma bouche, sur ma peau. Un gout désagréable, trop métallique.

Combien de temps vais-je aujourd'hui rester adossé contre cette palissade de fer, alors que la dernière cigarette de mon paquet se consume entre mes doigts et que la pluie me trempe jusqu'au fond de mes chaussures pourtant hors de prix ? Grande question ...

Peut-être parce que je l'aime. Sûrement même.

Et qu'il n'est plus là.

Ah. Et maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à attendre de sortir.

* * *

><p><strong>Eowin<strong> : Et voilà ...

**Draco** : Et quand tu te mets a écrire le Draco x Harry ?

**Harry** : Le Harry x Draco !

**Eowin** : Ca arrive ... ./.


End file.
